You and Me
by acebear
Summary: A DRUNKEN NIGHT LEADS TO MORE
1. Chapter 1

You and Me

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was waiting for the rest of the team to get to this bar for their after case drinks but she was the only there for the time being. She was on her 3rd beer when Tony finally showed up and told her that the rest of the team wasn't coming that it would just be the two of them tonight. She then looked at him and said that she was on her 3rd beer and that he needed to get started. He then ordered 3 beers for himself and started drinking. It wasn't long till he was on his 3rd beer as well. After about their 5th beer, he asked her if she wanted to dance. She then said yes as he took her hand and lead her out to the floor. It wasn't long after they reached the middle of the floor when the song changed to Love me harder. At some point, while they were dancing he had moved one of her pigtails out of the way and started kissing her neck. It wasn't long after he had started that she leaned her head back against his shoulder softly moaning with every kiss. She then turned around and pulled him close and kissed him deeply. It took him less than a moment to start kissing her back deeper. Soon they needed air so they pulled apart just staring into each other's eyes as they got their breath back.

Once they had their breath back he took her hand and lead her out of the bar and to the street. After getting outside the bar she called a taxi and turned to him and pulled him close again looking into his eyes once again before kissing him deeply. They were in a very heated make out when the taxi pulled up so they stopped long enough to get into the cab and to tell the driver to go to his place since it was closer than hers.

It didn't take long to get to his apartment after paying the driver they went right up to his place. Once they were in his place he picked her up and held her against the door making out with her each kiss getting deeper than the last. Soon they were on their way to his bedroom leaving a trail of clothes to form the front door all the way down the hall and into his bedroom. Once they got into his bedroom he finished getting them undressed taking off their underwear nice and slow well hers anyways before picking her up and laying her on his bed Kissing her as he got on top of her. Soon he was entering her fast and deep. The feeling of him inside her made her moan louder and louder with every thrust it wasn't long after they had started that he was sending ripple after ripple deep into her. Soon she was having her own blissful release. After they got their breath back her pulled out of her and kissed her head and pulled her close. It wasn't long after she laid on him that they were both fast asleep in each other's arms.

He was the first one to wake up the next morning with his head killing him and her still wrapped in his arms peacefully still asleep. It took him a moment or two to realize he was naked and so was she. He looked at the clock knowing he would have to wake her not really wanting to because of how beautiful she looked he thought. He then thought about what might happen to their friendship now and he asked himself why he was thinking about her like he was. He tried to stop thinking about her in that way but the more he tried not to the harder his cock got. He sighed and decided it was time to wake her up. So he started waking her up once she was awake she looked at him before asking what happened last night she the realized they were both naked. She then went wide-eyed and said please don't tell me we had sex last night. He then looked at her and said well since we're both naked I would say that it is a pretty good chance we did. She sighed then said well at least tell me we use a condom. He then looked in the trash can and didn't see one so he lifted the blanket to see if he was still wearing it but saw he wasn't wearing one either. He then looked at her after putting the blanket back down and said um... it doesn't look like it. She then looked at him and asked him what this meant for them because she wasn't sure what last night meant for their friendship. He then pulled her into a hug forgetting for a moment that they were naked and told her that they were fine that he would still be there for her and that would never change he then kissed her forehead.

2 months later

She was in her office looking down at the 4th positive home pregnancy test she had taken in the last week. She also did some blood work to find out for sure before taking the 4th home test. She sighed and put the test back on her desk with the other 3 tests. After putting the test back she decided she needed to tell him so she called him and asked him to come see her. It didn't take him long to answer the phone and hearing the worry in her voice made him worry himself he then told her he would be right there. Soon after he hung up the phone he was right there walking into her lab. Once he was in the main lab she shut and locked the door he was just about to ask what she was doing when she hugged him and told him they needed to talk he then asked her what they needed to talk about. She then said this as she pulled the tests out of her pocket (a/N she took them out of the desk once he hung up). She handed him the tests he then looked at her in shock for a moment she then told him she also is running blood work to make sure but given the fact that the 4 positive home tests were four different brands that they most likely aren't false positives but if he wanted they could wait for the blood test to come back . Just then her computer went off letting her know the results she knew that it was her blood work since they were working on cold cases and she didn't have any evidence for any of the cases. She then took a deep breath before walking over to her computer and pulling up the results. He followed her wanting to know as well even tho deep down they the home tests weren't false. They looked from the results to each other not really believing it all 5 tests were positive she then walked away from her computer and looked at him and said what does this mean for you and me. He then walked over to her and hugged her before saying it means we are going to raise this baby together. He then kissed her for the first time since that night.

It didn't take her long to kiss him back deeper. Soon they needed air so they rested their foreheads on each other while looking into each other's eyes. She then laughed a little before saying that what they were doing was crazy that she really couldn't believe it before kissing him again. After kissing her back he then got down on his knees and lifted her shirt a little and kissing her belly before saying he couldn't believe this was actually happening as he put her hand on her belly. She then said she knew what he meant that it didn't seem real that she actually had a life growing inside her as she put her hand on top of his. He then smiled up at her before kissing her belly one more time and getting off his knees. Once he was standing he pulled her close and kissed her and told her he couldn't be any happier. She then said she felt the same before kissing him again and starting a very heated make out.

A/n stopping this chapter here so what do u think let me know please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

You and Me Chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

2 months later

She was in her office looking down at the 4th positive home pregnancy test she had taken in the last week. She also did some blood work to find out for sure before taking the 4th home test. She sighed and put the test back on her desk with the other 3 tests. After putting the test back she decided she needed to tell him so she called him and asked him to come see her. It didn't take him long to answer the phone and hearing the worry in her voice made him worry himself he then told her he would be right there. Soon after he hung up the phone he was right there walking into her lab. Once he was in the main lab she shut and locked the door he was just about to ask what she was doing when she hugged him and told him they needed to talk he then asked her what they needed to talk about. She then said this as she pulled the tests out of her pocket (a/N she took them out of the desk once he hung up). She handed him the tests he then looked at her in shock for a moment she then told him she also is running blood work to make sure but given the fact that the 4 positive home tests were four different brands that they most likely aren't false positives but if he wanted they could wait for the blood test to come back . Just then her computer went off letting her know the results she knew that it was her blood work since they were working on cold cases and she didn't have any evidence for any of the cases. She then took a deep breath before walking over to her computer and pulling up the results. He followed her wanting to know as well even tho deep down they the home tests weren't false. They looked from the results to each other not really believing it all 5 tests were positive she then walked away from her computer and looked at him and said what does this mean for you and me. He then walked over to her and hugged her before saying it means we are going to raise this baby together. He then kissed her for the first time since that night.

It didn't take her long to kiss him back deeper. Soon they needed air so they rested their foreheads on each other while looking into each other's eyes. She then laughed a little before saying that what they were doing was crazy that she really couldn't believe it before kissing him again. After kissing her back he then got down on his knees and lifted her shirt a little and kissing her belly before saying he couldn't believe this was actually happening as he put her hand on her belly. She then said she knew what he meant that it didn't seem real that she actually had a life growing inside her as she put her hand on top of his. He then smiled up at her before kissing her belly one more time and getting off his knees. Once he was standing he pulled her close and kissed her and told her he couldn't be any happier. She then said she felt the same before kissing him again and starting a very heated make out.

Now on You and me

3 Month Later

They were sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called for their ultrasound to find out the sex of their baby. It wasn't much longer and they were being called back he took her hand as they walked back to the back and into a room. Once they were in the room and Abby was on the table they waited for the teach to come in. It wasn't long after she had sat on the table that the teach walked in and started the ultrasound. It didn't take long for the teach to tell them they were having a boy. After printing out the pics the teach left and they went and made their next doctor's appointment. After leaving the doctor's office they decided to call and invite everyone one to dinner.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think and yes I know it's short but I kinda want to save the dinner/gender reveal for chapter 3 so please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
